


The Seduction of Barry Allen

by Kanarek13



Category: The Flash (2014)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Wheeeeee, my very first Flash artwork \o/ And since my Flash "infection" is all <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/"><b>elrhiarhodan</b></a>'s fault, it's only fair it goes to Elr's <a href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20the%20flash">newest series</a> :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> **A/N:** Wheeeeee, my very first Flash artwork \o/ And since my Flash "infection" is all [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[**elrhiarhodan**](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/)'s fault, it's only fair it goes to Elr's [newest series](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20the%20flash) :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/knos9ursn7kie0t/tsoba.png?dl=0)  



End file.
